higanbanafandomcom-20200214-history
Higanbana
'''Higanbana' (彼岸花) is one of the main characters of the story. She is The Third Ranked School Youkai and is referred to as "The Dancing Higanbana." Personality & Background Higanbana has straight black hair and red eyes. Her bang is short. On the top of her hair, she has a red and white striped bow. Higanbana seems to have a twisted personality, often aiming to scare others or instigate conflict. However, below the surface she may not actually be a bad person. She also seems to take great pride in the rumor concerning her doll vessel in the infirmary and will often mention it to others, seeming disappointed if they don't know of it. She is also know to be "exceptionally cruel." Depending on what chapter you are reading, Higanbana's role will change. If she's targeting a bullied victim, she will be the anti-hero. However, is she's targeting a bully, she will be the villain. She is usually quite lonely, since very few people come to visit her in the infirmary. Despite being the subject of a frightening ghost story, and being particularly notorious among the students, she's actually quite slobbish. Lying around on the infirmary bed and wtaching late night anime is part of her nightly routine. Quite different from the unnerving image of a doll dancing the night away that the children know her for. Relationships *Marie Moriya (Friend) *Headmaster (Friend) *Izanami (Previously an enemy, now on amicable terms) Appearances Gakkou Youkai Kikou: You Manga 'Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni - Dai Ichi Ya' Mesomeso-san The Spirit Camera The Princess' Lie Shrine of the Guardian Deity Hameln's Castanets One Girl's Day Utopia 'Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni - Dai Ni Ya' The Lunar Festival Reaper of the Thirteenth Step Higanbana makes a minor appearance in Reaper of the Thirteenth Step midway through the chapter. After realizing Osato had disappeared and leaving his former classroom, Aya Souma bumps into Higanbana mistaking her for an upperclassman. Higanbana discusses about her dislike of PE and the schedule Osatos class was on. Leaving a subtle hint that P.E days had a shorter time in Izanami's game. Welcome to the Mirror World The Boys' Portrait My Best Friend A Thistle of Vengeance Before the Spider Lilies Bloomed Trivia * Higanbana's name literally means "Red spider lily". Quotes * "We have the freedom to hunt where we want. But we also have the freedom to get in the way if we want to, right?" - Utopia * "So then of course, We have the freedom to steal from the sidelines too." - Utopia * "Teeheehee~!" * "You can dance with the third-ranked school youkai, the Dancing Higanbana." - Utopia * "TeeheeheeHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE...!" - Utopia * "Come.... Jump now. And grant yourself peace. ...Don't be afraid. ...I'm right there. I... will catch you... Heehee, teeheehee..." - A Thistle of Vengeance * "....That girl is still the princess of a beautiful world." - The Princess' Lie * "...Unable to face reality, wishing for a world of lies, she refuses to pay the price..." - The Princess' Lie *"You are the epitome of selfishness." - The Boys' Portrait Category:Characters Category:Youkai